epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutant Chomper
The Mutant Chomper is a foe and a summon in . They tend to be found in The Rapture. It is a member of the Chompers enemy group. Appearance The Mutant Chomper is a hideous caricature of a Chomper that may well be from another planet. It has a red fleshy body, with brown tendrils coming out its back. It has a single red eye, and a mouth that has the center of it missing. Its mouth is filled with pinkish square teeth and a long, blue tongue. Overview The Mutant Chomper is a foul entity that plagues the party with many status conditions. The Mutant Chomper is a master of attrition; not only does it possess the ability to inflict , and , it can debuff both defenses and . On harder difficulties, if the player attempts to sidestep this through giving each player resistance, it will substitute some of its attacks for Gravity Surge, giving it a more diverse offense. To top it off, the Mutant Chomper can also heal itself with its signature Chomp. Between its various status effects, healing ability and notable offensive power, the Mutant Chomper is a strong foe that should be taken out quickly. If coupled with stronger foes, it can make the party much more vulnerable, while alone it still is a mid-level threat. Mutant Chompers absorb , and resist , , and . However, they are weak to , and especially . Cataclysm and Lumber are the most effective options against it, but Judgement, Divine Divide and Bullet Hell do quite nicely. Statistics Before the v2 update, had no resistance to Attack and Defence debuffs. Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance2 = 50% |StatusStrength2 = 25% |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Can only be used on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Acid Rain |Target3 = Everyone |Type3 = None |Element3 = None |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 66% |StatusStrength3 = x3 |Acc3 = 1000% |Attack4 = Acid x2 |Target4 = Random |Power4 = 70/2 |Type4 = Magical |Element4 = Bio |Element%4 = 100% |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 100% 100% |StatusStrength4 = x3 25% |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. |Attack5 = Tentacles |Target5 = Single |Type5 = Physical |Power5 = 70/3 |Element5 = None |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 100% 100% |StatusStrength5 = 3x 50% |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Attack6 = Alien Root |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 80 |Type6 = Physical |Element6 = Bio |Element%6 = 50% |StatusChance6 = 50% |StatusStrength6 = 3x |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Attack7 = Debuff |Target7 = All |Type7 = None |Element7 = None |StatusChance7 = 100% |StatusStrength7 = 20% |StatusIcon7 = |Acc7 = 150% |Notes7 = Debuff strength increased to 30% on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic Action * If Syphoned, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Surrender; * If Syphoned → Chomp (2/4), Alien Root (1/4), Tentacles (1/4); * If Berserked; ** If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable; *** If playing on Hard/Epic → Gravity Surge (1/3), Acid Rain (1/3), Acid (1/3); *** Otherwise → Acid Rain (1/2), Acid (1/2); ** Otherwise → Alien Root (1/2), Tentacles (1/2); * Otherwise; ** If a randomly selected player has at least a 10% Defence debuff; *** If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable; **** If playing on Hard/Epic → Gravity Surge (1/3), Acid Rain (1/3), Acid (1/3); **** Otherwise → Acid Rain (1/2), Acid (1/2); *** Otherwise → Chomp (1/4), Alien Root (1/4); **** If playing on Hard/Epic → Gravity Surge (1/6), Acid Rain (1/6), Acid (1/6); **** Otherwise → Acid Rain (1/4), Acid (1/4); ** Otherwise → Debuff (1/5); *** If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable; **** If playing on Hard/Epic → Gravity Surge (4/15), Acid Rain (4/15), Acid (4/15); **** Otherwise → Acid Rain (2/5), Acid (2/5); *** Otherwise → Chomp (1/5), Alien Root (1/5); **** If playing on Hard/Epic → Gravity Surge (2/15), Acid Rain (2/15), Acid (2/15); **** Otherwise → Acid Rain (1/5), Acid (1/5). * On Hard/Epic, if all active players resist Bio, Acid Rain and Acid will be replaced by Gravity Surge. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 33% → Tentacles (1/2), Alien Root (1/2). Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes